You Again?
by BluEyes1120
Summary: Sometimes running into people from your past is a good thing, other times it's not such a good thing... Trish isn't sure which way this is gonna turn out. (JJ Watt, Arian Foster, other Texan members and staff, OC: Trish- 5'2, long straight light blonde hair that stopped mid-back, blue eyes, thin, OC: Chrissy- 5'6, chestnut brown hair with a soft curl at the ends, hazel eyes)
1. Chapter 1

**EN:** I own nothing but my two OC's and the plot... As much as I would like to own JJ Watt lol! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"How excited are you to start this new job?" Chrissy asked her best friend excitedly.

Trish smiled nervously. "Eh, I have mixed emotions about it."

"Mixed emotions?" Chrissy asked confused. "Trish, the head trainer of the Texans personally came to recruit you. That's a big deal. You should be beyond excited and super proud of yourself!"

Trish narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You know why…"

Chrissy rolled her eyes in response. "How long ago was that?"

"So what? I still feel like I made a mistake taking this job. I think I should have told him… Or something…"

"Told him?" Chrissy snapped. "You haven't even spoken to him since what? Junior year of college? You're just gonna pick up the phone and call him out of the blue and be like 'Oh hey, I just wanted to let you know the head trainer of your team went above and beyond, out of his way to recruit me to his staff… But… I just wanted to let you know we're gonna be working together?'"

Trish shrugged. "It wasn't that long ago really…"

"You guys were juniors in college for crying out loud!" Chrissy exclaimed, the frustration growing in her voice.

"I know…"

"How would you tell him?" Chrissy pressed. "Do you even have his number anymore?"

"No…" Trish answered softly.

"So stop beating yourself up over taking an opportunity of a lifetime Trish. If he's not mature enough to coexist with you professionally… Well then fuck him! That's his problem and he should grow the hell up!"

"But it's his team. He was here first… I feel like I at least owed him a heads up… Or maybe just make sure he'd be okay with me being here before I took the job offer as a courtesy," Trish tried to reason.

Chrissy's face turned bright red with frustration. She looked as if she would blow her top at any moment. Trish mentally braced herself for the upcoming verbal onslaught. Luckily the training room door swung open, and in walked Geoff Kaplan, the Houston Texan's Head Athletic Trainer, which luckily stifled Chrissy's impending barrage.

"Ah there you are dear!" Geoff greeted her with a warm smile as he hurried over to her.

"Hello Mr. Kaplan," she returned his greeting, extending her hand to shake his.

"Geoff, call me Geoff," he corrected her, taking her small hand into his large hand, shaking it firmly.

"Geoff," she corrected herself. "This is my best friend Chrissy," Trish said, nodding towards her.

"Hello darling," he greeted warmly. "Okay… So here's today's game plan. The team is already here practicing. They're actually finishing up," he said as he glanced at his watch. "We're going to have the guys come into the locker room and then we're going to have a short meeting with them and get you introduced to them. After that I'm just going to work with you the rest of the week to get you acclimated with our system and procedures, and then I'm really just going to throw you into the mix. I'm going to have you on the field with me on Sunday for the game because I already know what you're capable of and I think working with me this week and you'll be just fine jumping into the mix. Oh, scratch that. I think I'm going to have you start working with the guys as soon as Friday, then on the field with me Sunday. Sound good?"

Trish's stomach immediately began to flood with butterflies. Her hands began to sweat and get clammy.

"Trish?"

"Oh… Uh… Yes Mr… I mean, Geoff."

Geoff smiled. "Great! Chrissy, I'm sure you already know where Trish's office is?"

Chrissy nodded her head in response to his question.

"Perfect. You wait for her there and Trish, you follow me and we'll get you introduced."

Trish followed behind her new boss in silent agony. Wave after wave of nausea came crashing down on her. Her legs felt like wobbly jelly and her anxiety soared through the roof. The further they got down the empty hallway, the louder it got. She could now hear the dull roar of the team behind the locker room doors.

"Okay my dear. You wait here for a minute, I'll give an introduction, and then I'll come get you."

"Okay then," Trish answered with a nervous smile.

Geoff disappeared behind the locker room doors and the dull roar of the players talking subsided. She could hear Geoff making his speech and she started twisting her fingers nervously. She could hear footsteps towards the door, it swung open, and she was met by Geoff's smiling face.

"Come on in."

Trish walked through the open door and followed Geoff to the front of the locker room. She could hear soft whispers and hated the feeling of all eyes being on her.

"Guys, I'm proud to introduce you to our new Assistant Trainer and my right hand ma… I mean woman… Trish," Geoff announced, beaming with pride in his new staff member.

The players and coaches gave her a welcoming clap. Trish tried in vain to stop her face from turning red from the embarrassment she felt. Being the center of attention was something she always hated.

"Alright guys. I know you're going to treat her with the same courteousness and professionalism you do me. It already seems like I've embarrassed her enough, so I'm not going to make her give a speech or anything, but she's already begun moving into her office and she'll be available towards the end of the week. I'm planning on her to be on the field starting with Friday's practice and then she will be working with me on Sunday for game time. And with that, I'm done, and I'll let you guys go."

Trish quickly scurried out of the locker room and headed directly to the refuge of her office.

"So how did the meeting go?" Chrissy asked, looking up from her phone.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate being the center of attention?"

Chrissy smiled. "All the time..."

* * *

"We'll... I hope I get to see more of her... And I mean a whole lot more of her! She's hot!" Teammate Arian Foster commented, watching her walk out the door. "Right?"

There was silence from Arian's teammate who was sitting next to him.

"Right?"

Still no response.

"Helloooooo?" Arian asked in an exaggerated tone as he waved his hand in front of his teammates face. "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

His teammate sat in complete silence, his mouth hung open slightly, a total blank look on his face. Arian wasn't sure if he was in awe of the new girl's beauty or if he was in shock about something.

Arian placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a slight shake. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"That's my girl… My ex girl friend…" he finally blurted out.

"Wait… What? She's your ex girlfriend?" Arian asked confused.

"That's my ex girlfriend… We… We dated in college," JJ Watt reiterated, blinking slowly.

Arian paused a moment, taking in the whole conversation. "Just remember that I didn't know she was your ex when I said she was hot and you finally come to," he quipped with an innocent smile, then braced himself for a barrage from his teammate.

JJ dropped his helmet on the bench and quickly pulled off his shoulder pads, tossing them to the ground. Without saying a word, JJ darted out of the locker room. He looked up and down the hallway in search of her, but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

It was now Friday and JJ was running drills with the rest of his teammates in preparation of their upcoming game on Sunday against the Indianapolis Colts. JJ attempted to scan the side lines as often as he could in search of the girl who had somehow managed to elude him since Monday.

Running back up the field during one of the routine drills, he finally spotted her on the sideline working with Garrett Graham who was suffering from cramps in his calf. JJ wanted to drop everything he was doing and make a dash for the sideline to her before he lost her again. His coach called in the players for a quick pep talk before releasing them to hit the gym for their own personalized workouts.

As soon as the coach was through with his speech, JJ stood up and quickly looked to the spot where she was, and just as he thought, she was already gone. JJ trotted across the field and down the tunnels into the locker room. He pushed through the locker room door with much more force than necessary. The locker room door bounced off the wall with a loud bang. He tossed his helmet across the locker room in frustration. He made his way over to his locker and stood there, staring at the ceiling in silence. He finally let out a loud sigh and sat down.

"You alright man?" Arian asked.

JJ didn't say anything, just shook his head 'no.'

This time Arian didn't say anything. He just gave JJ a reassuring pat on the back. "Gotta get your head into the game man. Big game coming up on Sunday. We gotta be prepared."

JJ remained silent again. He just nodded his head in agreement. Arian went back to removing his pads to get ready to hit the gym for a workout. JJ leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees. He brought his hands up and rested his face in his hands. He sat there for a long moment in silent thought. After a few moments, he finally sprung up out of the chair and headed out of the locker room.

* * *

"Yeah that's fine Garrett. I'll let Geoff know about the cramps you're getting in that ca…"

"Finally!" a voice broke in, interrupting Trish mid-sentence.

Trish's eyes darted away from the player in front of her and to the new voice. Her stomach dropped when she came eye-to-eye with JJ Watt. She couldn't get her brain to process any form of coherent thoughts, so she sat there in silence.

"It's about time I finally found you," JJ continued.

"Finally found me?" Trish asked softly.

"Well yeah. We've been working for the same people for what, five days now? And this is the first time I've been able to find you," JJ quipped, almost sounding bitter.

"You… You know where my office is," Trish answered shortly.

JJ laughed loudly. "Oh yeah sure… I know where your office is, but actually catching you in it had become quite the challenge. I mean hell; I couldn't even get a hold of you when we were on the same fucking field!"

Garrett shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"JJ, can we not do this right now?"

"If not now then when? I mean shit you've managed to elude me for this long!" JJ scoffed.

"I'm a… I'm just gonna go…" Garrett said softly as he quickly got up and darted out of Trish's office.

Trish could feel the anger beginning to build inside from JJ's accusations. "Elude you?" she repeated through clenched teeth.

"Yeah… Elude, duck, hide…Whatever you'd like to call it."

"I'm not hiding from anyone," Trish snapped, cutting JJ off.

"Could have fooled me," JJ spat, crossing his arms across his chest. "We work at the same fuckin place and somehow you manage to elude me since Monday? Every time I try to find you, you're magically gone? Sounds pretty suspicious to me."

"Suspicious?" Trish repeated. She could feel the venom building inside her. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. "I wasn't aware that I needed to check in with you. I thought that stopped years ago when we broke up because you decided you wanted to sleep with my friend while you were still dating me!" The words flowing angrily from her mouth and she couldn't stop them.

JJ stood in a stunned silence for a minute, taken back by what she had just said. Momentarily bringing him back to that day when Trish came back to her dorm early from class because her professor had been sick and canceled class only to find him in bed with her roommate.

Trish stood up from her desk. "You know what? Whatever JJ! I'm not doing this right now! I'm not having this conversation!"

She went to walk out the door, but JJ gently grabbed her by the arm before she could get away. "Wait," he said softer this time.

Trish pulled her arm away from him. "No. I don't have anything to say to you!" She continued out of her office and down the hallway.

JJ stood in the doorway of her office, watching her until she disappeared. He sighed loudly, leaning back against the door. He banged the back of his head against the door as he replayed the events that had just taken place over and over in his head. "Fuck!" he shouted loudly in frustration. "Way to fuckin go JJ! That's the epitome of what wasn't supposed to happen!"


	2. Chapter 2

******EN:** I own nothing but my two OC's and the plot... As much as I would like to own JJ Watt lol! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was now Sunday. Trish had decided to go into work early to finish up some paperwork she had neglected before working her first game on the field. She kicked her sneakers off, curled both legs under her, and then took a long swig of the cup of coffee she had stopped to get herself on her way in. She wrapped both of her hands around the cup, enjoying the warmth the cup was emitting as she waited for her computer to boot up.

"Hey," a soft voice nearly whispered, disrupting her from her thoughts as she rummaged through the papers on her desk.

Trish looked up and was met by the most beautiful pair of eyes she'd seen; they were also a pair of very familiar eyes. Today they were very soft, and not hard and full of anger like the last time she'd seen them.

"Hey," she answered staring at her coffee cup.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded 'yes' and gestured for him to come in.

JJ closed the door quietly behind him before taking a seat across from her. He shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable, while stalling for the words he wanted to use to begin this conversation. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "Look, I want to start off by saying I'm sorry. You were right, that wasn't the time for that conversation and I shouldn't have gone about it the way I did and I'm sorry."

"I appreciate that. Embarrassing me in front of one of the coworkers that I'm going to have to continue to work with... We'll... Sucked..."

"In my own defense, you have to see it from my point of view. It kind of blindsided me when you showed up..."

Trish nodded her head. "I know it did JJ and I'm sorry for that..."

"Don't you think you might have wanted to give me a heads up or something maybe?" JJ asked, cutting her off.

"JJ, you don't know how difficult it was for me to take this job. This is your team... I knew that. You were here before I was. I did feel like I owed you some kind of heads up or something... Like maybe I should have asked you if you'd be okay working with me..."

JJ turned his attention from his hands that he was staring at to Trish. He looked her straight in the eyes. Trish tried to read his emotions but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was always so good at masking his emotions. She was quickly growing uncomfortable with the silence and JJ's unwavering eye contact. She looked down at her desk in an attempt to deflect the how uncomfortable she was feeling.

"So why didn't you?" JJ asked quietly. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"Geoff personally came to find me to try and convince me to come aboard. He and the director of the hospital I was working for are good friends. I knew this was the chance of a lifetime for me, but I also was very apprehensive about taking the position. Geoff didn't really give me a lot of time to think it over. He only gave me until 4:00 the next day to decide. And how could I run it by you first?"

"You couldn't pick up the phone and call me?" he asked.

Trish looked at him confused.

"What was that look for? Do you _not_ have my number any more?"

"Do you still have mine JJ?" Trish asked with a skeptical look.

JJ didn't say anything. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He unlocked the screen and started scrolling through his contacts. A few seconds later, he clicked on one and within seconds Trish's phone began to ring as it sat on her desk. "I do," he answered with a shrug as he hung up the phone, sliding it back into his pocket.

Trish frowned. "Look JJ, if this is going to be too uncomfortable... Then… I'll just tell Geoff I can't keep the job and I'll go back to the hospital I was working for."

JJ stayed quiet for a minute. "I didn't say that..."

"Well I just figured you weren't okay with this because you seemed so... Angry… The other day…"

JJ's face scrunched up in a frown. "I said I went about it wrong. And I said I'm sorry about that. I was just... Shocked when you walked into the locker room the other day. Then I couldn't get to you for nearly a week and I just got frustrated. I took it out on you and I'm sorry for that."

"Well, I'm sorry for what I said too. I didn't need to take it where I did…" Trish said, trailing off.

"None of it was a lie…"

JJ and Trish sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Finally, Trish broke the silence.

"So where do we go from here? Is this whole working together thing gonna work out or is it just gonna be too weird for you?" Trish asked.

"Is it gonna be weird for you?" JJ asked, searching deep in her eyes for the truth.

Trish knew JJ could read her like a book. He used to always tell her he knew how she felt about something before she would say a word. He used to tell her that she carried so much of her emotions in her eyes, even though she tried to mask them. Trish sucked in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as she straightened herself up in her chair.

"Yes," she answered simply. "Do you?"

"We're two grown adults. I think we'll be able to work together. No big deal," JJ answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"I was just making sure JJ. I mean, we didn't really hit it off so well on our second go round."

JJ rolled his eyes. "Are you going to keep harping on that? I said I was sorry."

Trish immediately went to spit something back at JJ but quickly bit her tongue. "Fine. We'll just let it go."

"Fine," JJ answered nonchalantly.

Trish and JJ sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Uh… Well… Is there anything else I can help you with?" Trish asked.

JJ sat in silence for a second thinking. "I uhh… I guess that's it."

Trish nodded.

"Okay then… I guess I'll see you on the field?"

"Right. See you on the field," Trish answered with a small smile.

"Right," JJ repeated as he stood up slowly. "I'm gonna… Yeah… I'm gonna go get ready for the game."

"Okay."

"So… See ya around?"

"See you around JJ," Trish answered.

Trish watched as JJ disappeared out of her office. When JJ was gone and she knew she was alone, she sighed loudly and placed her head on her desk. She was flooded with a mix of emotions and she didn't like it at all. _Get it together Trish_, she mentally scolded herself. _You just have to get used to seeing him again that's all. Everything will settle down and be fine, you just have to ride this out for now_, she reassured herself.

* * *

After the tough loss to the Colts; the team, staff, and coaches began making their way back to the locker room. Trish followed along with the crowd to the locker room for the obligatory post game wrap up meeting. Everyone began filing in and Trish took a seat. The room began to get louder as the room continued to fill. Trish was playing on her phone and not paying any attention to the crowed room. She felt a bump on the back of her chair which she ignored because it wasn't a big deal to her.

"Sorry," an ever familiar voice apologized.

She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "No problem JJ," she answered without looking up from her phone.

"Ha! She knew it would be your clumsy ass without even having to look," Arian joked with a chuckle.

"I'm _not_ clumsy and that's _not_ how she knew it was me," JJ corrected.

"Yeah yeah, whatever makes you feel better about it," Arian continued to joke. "That's how you knew it was him, huh? Clumsy ass. You don't gotta say it, I'll say it for ya."

JJ was silent and Trish didn't have to turn around to know he was irritated. "Actually I knew it was JJ because of his voice," she answered with a small smile, still not looking up from her phone.

JJ smiled with a smile of pure satisfaction before taking his seat.

The coaches filed into the room. "Alight, let's settle down guys. We'll try and make this short and sweet."

Coach Kubiak began his speech and the locker room quieted down. Trish could hear Arian and JJ whispering back and forth to each other, but she didn't bother to pay close enough attention to hear what they were actually saying. A third voice was added to the conversation, but Trish still didn't take the time to really listen to what was being said.

"Hey…"

Trish continued to play on her phone.

"Hey…" a voice came a little louder.

Trish still didn't realize the voice was talking to her so she continued to play on her phone. Finally she felt someone kick the right side of her chair. She turned around to face her chair kicker and was met by JJ's face. He simply pointed at Arian. Trish moved her eyes from JJ to Arian and gave him the 'can I help you' look.

Arian smiled. "Hey… Um… A bunch of us are going out to the bar to drown our sorrows after this game and we wanted to invite you to come along with us?"

"Oh… Uhh…" Trish quickly passed a glance to JJ's face, but as usual, she couldn't read the emotion on his face. She couldn't tell how he felt about her coming along with the them.

"If you ask me, I think you should come… And I think you should bring your friend, Chrissy," a new voice chimed in, Jake Byrne, with a big smile.

"Well… Uhhh… I dunno… I'll have to see if she has any plans first," Trish stammered.

"I think it's all good. I think she'll definitely want to go," Arian said, trying to persuade her.

Jake smiled widely. "I'm pretty sure she'll want to go. Come on. Go!"

"I'll have to ask her. Maybe if she wants to go…"

"Well, we'll be at Howl at the Moon. You guys should come. It'll be fun," Arian offered.

"Okay… I'll uhh… I'll talk to her. Maybe we'll see you there," Trish answered as she got up and headed out of the locker room.

* * *

"Hey momma!" Chrissy greeted her best friend, popping her head into Trish's office.

"Hey girl," Trish answered with a smile.

Chrissy continued her way into Trish's office and plopped down on one of the chairs. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I really didn't have any," Trish answered.

Chrissy pouted. "Ughh… I really wasn't trying to sit in all night. I wanted to go out and do something!"

"Well…"

"Well what?" Chrissy pressed.

"Uhh… Some of the guys are going to Howl at the Moon tonight… And uhh…"

"Spit it out Trish!" Chrissy snapped impatiently.

"Well the guys invited us to go with them if we want to go."

"Fuck yeah I want to go!" Chrissy answered excitedly. "Umm, is Jake going to be there?"

Trish smiled and shook her head. "Yes… Jake is going to be there."

"Oh yeah, then I definitely want to go!"

Trish didn't say anything. She just smiled at her friend's overly excited response.

"You're gonna go right?" Chrissy questioned.

"Well I wasn't plan…"

"Come on! Please!" Chrissy complained, cutting her off.

Trish sighed loudly. "Chrissy, I really was trying _not_ to go…"

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Of course. Why would you _ever_ do something that might actually constitute as _fun_… Fun isn't even in your damn vocabulary now."

Trish glared back at her friend's sarcastic remark.

"You don't even know what fun is anymore," Chrissy added with a pout.

"Yes I do," Trish snapped back defensively.

"If you did, we'd be going to Howl at the Moon tonight."

"Fine, we're going," Trish snapped back.

Chrissy didn't say anything this time, just smiled in satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**EN:** I own nothing but my two OC's and the plot... As much as I would like to own JJ Watt lol! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You waitin for a hot date or somethin dude?" Arian teased.

"I was just looking to see if Chrissy and Trish got here yet," Jake answered.

"I highly doubt they're coming," JJ answered after taking a swig of his beer. "Well… Maybe Chrissy, but definitely not Trish."

"What makes you so certain?" Jake asked.

JJ's face scrunched up into a frown. "Just trust me… I know."

"How?" Jake pressed.

JJ took another swig of his beer. "Because I'm here."

Jake frowned. "Not everything is about you dude. You guys already talked and you both agreed that you'd be fine working together."

"This isn't work," JJ answered shortly.

"Well this sucks… I really wanted to see if I could chat up Chrissy," Jake complained. "She's hot!"

* * *

"I have absolutely no idea what to wear," Chrissy complained as she threw clothes all around her room.

Trish walked into Chrissy's room to see what she was complaining about. "Woah! It looks like a bomb went off in this place!"

Chrissy stopped her frantic search for an outfit and glared at her friend. "Uh I hate to break it to you but if you think you're wearing that out tonight you're absolutely out of your mind!"

Trish looked down at herself. She was wearing a simple, ribbed, black turtle neck shirt and a pair of jeans. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"You look like a granny and you're surely not a granny. You're _not_ going out dressed in _that_!"

"No I don't," Trish retorted defensively.

Chrissy threw a pair of jeans and a shirt on her bed before standing up. She took Trish by the hand and led her back into her bedroom. "Now let's find you something a little more age appropriate to wear."

"I look just fine," Trish complained.

Chrissy flat out ignored her friend and began rummaging around in Trish's closet to find something she deemed more suitable. After a few moments Chrissy pulled out a black and purple corset and a pair of back knee high boots.

"Now this it more suitable," Chrissy answered with a grin.

"Really? A corset top and boots? Don't you think that's a bit much?" Trish questioned, eying the outfit skeptically.

Chrissy tuned back around to the closet and pulled out a light, nearly see through, black cardigan to put over the corset. "There you go. Now it's not 'too much' to wear out," she answered sarcastically.

"I dunno… I think it's… A bit much…" Trish answered.

"Leave your jeans on and put on what I picked out," Chrissy told her friend, a little more forcefully this time. "Don't make me have to dress you myself, because you _know_ I will," she threatened as she crossed the hallway and went back into her room to get dressed.

Trish sighed and did as she was told and changed her shirt and slid on the boots. She took a look in the mirror and knew that the minimal makeup wouldn't look right with her newly picked outfit. She pulled open her makeup drawer and pulled out her eyeshadow palette. She decided on a light shade of purple and swept it over her eyelids. She took a shimmery black and smudged onto the outer creases of her lids. She finished off her makeup with a shimmery, pale, nude lip gloss. She took out her curling iron and curled her long blonde hair. After she was through curling it, she brushed it out softly so her hair fell in soft, loose waves. She gave herself a once over, and even though she wasn't fully sold on her choice of clothing, but she went with it anyway. She walked into Chrissy's room to check on her progress.

"You look hot girl!" Chrissy gushed. "JJ's gonna _LOVE_ it!"

Trish blushed slightly. "Thanks, but I still think it's a bit much. And I'm not trying to make JJ 'love it,'."

Trish looked over Chrissy's choice of clothing for the night and all the sudden didn't feel so over dressed. Chrissy had decided on a short black dress with a V-shaped neck with her favorite pair of black, patent leather pumps. She wore her long chestnut hair straight down her back, and she went with a deep gray eyeshadow and her favorite red lipstick.

"You're really tryin reel yourself in one tonight, aren't ya?" Trish asked with an impish smile.

A wide smile spread across Chrissy's face. "You know it."

* * *

There was a long line at Howl at the Moon when Trish and Chrissy got to the bar.

"Come on and show your ID to the bouncers so we can get in. We're VIP, we're with the team," Chrissy encouraged as she pushed Trish towards the front of the line.

"We can just wait our turn; it's not that big of a deal," Trish answered, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Get your ass to the front of that line and get us in now!" Chrissy ordered.

Trish shook her head and reluctantly pulled her Houston Texan's badge out along with her ID. "Umm… Hello sir. We're here to meet some people."

The bouncer took one look at her and smiled. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing? Who are you here to see? Me?"

Trish flashed her Texans badge. "Actually, I'm here with the team, and she's with me," Trish answered with a stern tone as she gestured towards Chrissy.

"Oh, my apologies ma'am. Just let me see both of your ID's and I'll get you on your way."

Trish and Chrissy handed over their ID's and got their neon green VIP bracelets. "Come right in. The VIP section is along the back wall, you can't miss it. Just show the bouncer there your bracelets and you'll have no problem getting in and enjoy your stay ladies."

Trish followed Chrissy into the club as they weaved their way in and out of the crowed club until they reached the roped off VIP section. The bouncer standing in front of the VIP section saw them coming and swiftly unhooked the velvet rope to let the girls in.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Arian shouted, drawing attention to the girls.

Chrissy smiled widely. "Of course we did!"

Trish nonchalantly scanned the room, looking at the faces of the players who'd come. She slowly eyed around the room until her eyes hit JJ's. He was already looking back at her and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was wearing a pair of jeans that fit his muscular body just right. He was also wearing a white t-shirt that clung to his chest in all the right places which he covered with a blue and white plaid button down shirt that he left unbuttoned. He finished off his look with a pair of immaculately white sneakers. He smiled at her and her face and her mind betrayed her as she smiled back at him. A look of shock spread across JJ's face but he quickly masked it with another smile. Trish turned her back to JJ and tried to concentrate on the conversation Chrissy was having with Arian.

"So what do you think? You think you can get me hooked up with Jake?" Chrissy asked with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure." Arian turned around, "Hey Jake, someone's here that would like to talk to you!" Arian shouted, and ducked back into the crowd.

Jake walked over towards the girls and Arian with a big, goofy smile on his face. "Hello ladies," he greeted them.

"So… Umm… Would you be interested in getting to know me a little better?" Chrissy asked with a devilish grin.

Trish stood in an awkward silence. She could feel JJ's eyes still on her. It felt like her back was on fire.

"I like your confidence," Jake answered with a grin.

"So how about you take me out there on the dance floor and let's get to gettin to know each other better?" Chrissy asked with a wink.

Jake extended his hand, taking Chrissy's into his, and led her off towards the dance floor of the VIP section. Chrissy turned back quickly and mouthed, 'Watch me work this,' with a grin. Trish couldn't help but to chuckle. After her friend deserted her, Trish stood there awkwardly for a few minutes until a waitress walked up to her.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes please. Miller Light please," Trish answered.

The waitress smiled and nodded. "No problem. I'll bring you two; you look like you could use them to calm your nerves."

Trish chuckled softly. "Thanks."

The waitress disappeared into the crowd, and Trish just stood there alone, taking in the sights of the bar. She watched as Chrissy 'worked her magic' on Jake. She couldn't help but to smile. She always wished she possessed Chrissy's confidence. Trish was always the timid one. She always thought that was the reason that they were best friends. They possessed some similar traits but Chrissy could also be her polar opposite.

"Here ya go honey," the waitress had returned with Trish's beers.

"Thanks," Trish answered as she took them from the waitress. The first beer she chugged immediately. She wasn't sure she even tasted it. She placed the empty beer bottle on the table next to her and picked up her second beer.

"You just gonna stand over here all by yourself all night?" a voice spoke into her ear. He was so close to her that she could feel his body heat radiate off of him. She breathed his scent in and was almost intoxicated by it. He placed his hand on her left hip for support as he leaned in to talk in her ear. The spot where his hand landed felt like it was on fire. Her knees buckled slightly and she grabbed onto the table for support. She turned slightly, already knowing who it was.

JJ smiled devilishly at her. "Well? You gonna be all antisocial or what?"

"N… No… I… Umm…"

JJ's smile got wider as he reached out and took her by the hand. It felt like a shock of electricity went through her body when his skin met hers. Her legs felt like rubber. She wanted with all her might to stop the feelings that were rushing through her, but her mind, legs, and mouth all betrayed her. She followed silently behind JJ as he led her to a table surrounded by a bunch of the other players.

"Thought you said she wouldn't come?" teammate, Shane Lechler teased.

JJ quickly shot Shane a 'Shut the hell up' look. "I said I didn't _think_ she would come, not that she _definitely_ wouldn't come."

"I'm not so sure that's how the conversation really went," Shane continued. "I'm pretty sure you said, and I quote, 'She's not going to come because I'm here,' and then you took a big gulp of your beer."

"Shane… I'm only going to say this once… Don't push your luck with me," JJ threatened. JJ's threat was interrupted when he heard soft giggling next to him. JJ looked down at the tiny 5'2 woman next to him from his tall 6'5 frame. "What are you giggling at?" he asked. He couldn't help but to smile back at her. He always loved her smile.

"You thought I wouldn't come just because you're here?" Trish asked with another giggle. "You think pretty highly of yourself to think that I wouldn't go somewhere just because you were there."

JJ looked down at her in shock. He was speechless.

Members of the team began to hoot, holler, and poke fun at JJ. "You got told, didn't you?" Arian teased.

"Shut up," JJ threatened Arian.

Trish realized she was still holding hands with JJ and she slid her hand out of his. He looked down at her but didn't say anything. She tried to read his face, but she could get nothing. It frustrated her so bad that she could never read his emotions; she could never tell what he was thinking.

* * *

The night went on and Trish couldn't believe how much fun she was having. She finally let her hair down, relaxed, and let herself enjoy her time out. At this point in the night she was already feeling a little bit tipsy, but not out of control. She was having so much fun dancing with her new friends, dancing with Chrissy, drinking, and chatting.

Trish finally sat down on one of the velvet couches for a break. Chrissy followed her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Do you know how proud I am of you?" Chrissy finally asked her friend.

Trish just smiled. "Why would you be proud of me?"

"You finally let your guard down and you're letting yourself finally have fun for a change. I haven't seen this Trish in a long time. I missed her." Chrissy leaned over and gave her friend a tight hug.

"There you are, beautiful," a voice broke into their conversation.

The girls released their hug and Jake was standing in front of them. "I wondered where you got to," Jake continued. "Want to dance some more with me?"

Chrissy looked at her friend. Trish nodded and Chrissy got up off the couch and followed Jake back to the dance floor. Trish stayed sitting, enjoying the break on her feet. She downed the last quarter that was left in her beer bottle and one of the waitresses took it from her on her walk by. Trish just sat there thinking about what Chrissy had said. It did feel so good to let her guard down and have fun for a change.

"Ugh, I need to sit," JJ said as he plopped down next to Trish much closer than he needed to be.

Trish turned her head to look at him. His eyes bore into hers. She wanted to break the eye contact, but her muscles betrayed her once again and she stared back into his beautiful eyes. She couldn't stop the smile that began to creep across her lips. JJ smiled back at her.

"I'm glad you came," JJ finally said.

"Actually, so am I," Trish answered. "I'm having a really great time."

Before she knew it, JJ leaned forward and his lips landed on hers. Her brain screamed to push him away, but she couldn't. He used his tongue and slid it across her lips, asking for permission to enter. Once again her brain told her to stop, but her mouth opened, granting him access to her mouth. JJ brought his right hand up to cup her face as he explored her mouth. Their tongues danced a fiery dance of passion. They began to pull away from their kiss, but JJ quickly sucked her bottom lip. She couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips. Trish quickly jerked her head back and stood up.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked confused.

Trish didn't say anything; she just shook her head 'no' over and over and stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry," JJ quickly apologized, standing up.

Trish backed up slowly from him.

"Trish…"

Trish put her hand up in the air. "I… I have to go." Trish quickly spun on her heal and made a dash towards the exit.

"Trish, wait!" JJ called after her. When she didn't stop, JJ took off in the direction he'd seen Trish go. He made his way all the way through the club and out front. By the time he got outside of the club she was gone. He scanned up and down the street, but she was already gone.

"Damn it!" JJ exclaimed, punching the side of the building in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I got wrapped up in writing another JJ Watt fic that I neglected updating this one and then my father passed away unexpectedly during what was supposed to be a routine surgery. So as you can tell, things have been a bit rough for me. To make up for it I'll put up two chapters tonight. Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was now Friday, which was team travel day. They were headed to Arizona to play the Cardinals. Trish was quickly learning names and faces of the players. Some of them smiled and waved at her, and she returned the smiles and waves. She was really just in a hurry to get on the plane, put in her ear buds, and just drown everything out. She was also hoping to avoid JJ if it was at all possible. She had gotten lucky and was able to successfully avoid him since their last run in at the bar, but she also knew she'd have to see him at some point because game day was Sunday and they'd both be on the field together. She pulled out her ticket and handed it to the stewardess.

"You're seat 307 on this flight. It's a window seat. At least you'll be able to enjoy the scenery from the window. Have a pleasant flight," the stewardess said politely with a smile.

Trish smiled, nodded her head, and began her walk down the tunnel to the plane. She quickly scanned the backs of the seats looking for 307. After a few minutes, she found her seat, and stuffed her carryon into the overhead console. She took her seat, pulled out her phone, plugged in her ear buds, and put them in her ear. She quickly got lost in the music and stared off into space out the window; watching the ground crew flag planes in and scurry across the runway with luggage to load the conveyer belts to get the luggage onto the planes.

Trish paid no attention when a large shadow blocked the light. She just continued to space out, gazing out the window. An elbow bumped her in the side and she turned to look at the owner.

"Sorry…" JJ apologized.

Trish didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

"I'm 6'5 and 289; I take up a lot of space…"

Trish pulled her right ear bud out, "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to say anything. I could tell by the look on your face."

Trish rolled her eyes. It drove her crazy that JJ could read her like an open book. "Who'd you have to bribe to get this seat?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I didn't have to bribe anyone. I was lucky enough just to be issued the ticket for the seat next to you, and boy can I tell this is going to be an absolutely delightful flight," JJ shot back.

Trish shook her head with a frown and returned to staring out the window, deciding not to continue the argument with JJ.

The plane finally took off, and everyone settled down. Some of the players went to playing video games, others decided to catch a nap, but the plane was fairly quiet. After a long silence JJ nudged Trish again. This time she ignored him and continued to watch the clouds go by. JJ waited a few seconds for a response and when he got none he decided to nudge her again, a little bit harder this time. Trish still continued to ignore his attempts to gain her attention. She couldn't help but to smile a little inside because she knew how much her ignoring him was irritating him.

After a few more seconds, and still no response, JJ lost all his patience and gently pulled the ear bud out of Trish's ear. "Stop ignoring me. I know you're doing it on purpose."

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly.

"To talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about," she answered with a shrug.

"Well… For me there is."

"What then? What do we need to talk about?" she snapped, growing impatient. She already knew what conversation was coming and she already knew she didn't want to have it.

"Sunday night," JJ answered.

"Okay? Sunday night… What is there to say about it?"

JJ rolled his eyes. Her stubbornness had always frustrated him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"What? Sunday… We had a football game, we lost the game, we went to the bar afterwards, and that's pretty much it."

"No, that's not it… You left out the part about us kissing," JJ shot back.

Trish sighed. "Yes… And we kissed…"

"… And you took off," JJ reminded her.

"I know," she answered softly. She twisted in her seat to face JJ. "Look, I'm sorry. I know it shouldn't have happened but it's been a long time since I went out and drank like that… And I was tipsy…"

For the first time in all the time that she'd known JJ, she could see the hurt written all over his face after her explanation and apology.

"What's…"

JJ cut her off. "Nothing," he answered quietly.

"JJ…"

He cut her off again. "Just forget it."

"No, I'm not going to just forget it. What was that face about?" she pressed.

"Nothing."

She placed her hand softly on his arm causing JJ to look down at her hand. She leaned in a little closer, "Tell me."

JJ looked up at her, just inches from her face. He didn't say anything at first. He took his large hand and placed it on top of her tiny hand, not breaking eye contact with her. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Well… I… Of course I can feel your hand…" she managed to sputter out.

The corners of JJ's lips curled slightly into a small smile. "That's not what I'm talking about," he answered, leaning in just a little closer to her.

"Wha… Umm… What are you talking about?" she asked, shifting nervously in her seat.

JJ's smile got a little wider. "Stop playing stupid with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Yo JJ!" a voice hollered out, breaking into their intense conversation.

Trish quickly pulled her hand out from under his and stood up. She stood up and excused herself. "If you'll excuse me… I… Uh… I need to visit the restroom…"

JJ sighed loudly and banged his head on the back of the chair in front of him in frustration.

"Bad time?" Arian asked with a sheepish grin.

JJ sucked in a deep breath, and exhaled it slowly. "Arian… If you were close enough to me I would fuckin choke you right now!"

Arian chose not to continue his conversation with JJ because he knew it wouldn't go well. Arian just sat back down in his seat. "I'll… Uhh… I'll just talk to you about it later. No big deal dude. It's not that important," he called back to JJ.

JJ returned to banging his head on the back of the chair in front of him. The frustration was building inside him so much that he felt like he was going to explode. He leaned back in his seat and rested his head against the back of his chair. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

After what seemed like forever, Trish returned. She scooted past JJ and sat back down in her seat. An awkward silence filled the space between Trish and JJ. Trish quickly put her ear buds in and went back to gazing out the window. She was thankful that the pilot had just announced that they would be landing very shortly.

JJ didn't even bother to bring back up the conversation. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and closed his eyes, folded his arms over his stomach and attempted to clear his head. It wasn't long after that the plane had landed in Arizona. JJ stood up and pulled his bag down from the overhead compartment. He pulled Trish's bag down as well and handed it to her without saying a word.

"Thanks."

JJ didn't answer. He nodded his head and turned to follow the crowd towards the exit of the plane. Arian stopped to let Trish out and she followed behind JJ out of the plane. She followed the flow of the crowd down to the baggage claim and picked up her other bag. She then walked outside to board the team bus that would be taking them from the airport to the hotel that they would be calling home for the next few days.

Trish handed her bags to the awaiting bus driver and he placed them in the luggage compartment. She then stepped onto the bus, quickly scanning the seats for a place to sit. She found a spot where no one else was sitting and quickly slid into the window seat.

Her stomach sank as she watched JJ board the bus. This time is mood was written all over his face and it wasn't a good one. He walked down the narrow path of the bus and took a seat a few rows behind her. He didn't speak to her nor did he even make eye contact with her. She felt relieved because it saved her from continuing the conversation they were having on the plane, but she also felt a twinge of pain from him flat out ignoring her. He could be so cold when he wanted to be.. _Why does it matter if he didn't talk to me? He doesn't have to talk to me. There's nothing for me to be upset about. I didn't want to have that stupid conversation anyway_... she rationalized to herself in her head.

* * *

The bus finally came to a stop in front of the hotel. A bunch of the players got up and began filing off the bus. Trish waited patiently for someone to let her out or the end of the line, whichever came first. JJ stopped and gestured for her to go ahead of him. Trish filed into the line and got off the bus. When she got off the bus she went to the sidewalk where the bus driver was unloading the luggage. She grabbed her two bags and headed into the hotel. There was hostess in the lobby waiting for them to enter. She asked names and handed the players their room cards, checking off each name as she went along. Trish finally got her room key and headed off towards the elevator. She pushed the 'up' button, waiting for the doors to open. She could feel someone standing behind her but she chose not to turn around, she could already smell his cologne and already knew it was JJ.

After what felt like forever, the heavy elevator doors slid open. Trish patiently waited for the two people who were on the elevator to exit before she filed in. JJ followed her into the elevator. Trish could see Arian and a few other players headed towards the elevator, but it seemed like they slowed down their pace as if to miss it on purpose.

"I'm going to floor 7," JJ finally spoke after the doors slid closed, asking her what floor number she needed him to push without verbally asking her.

"Me too," she answered quietly.

JJ didn't say anything, nor did he turn around. He pushed the '7' button and waited to arrive at their floor. After a short wait, the elevator stopped, and the heavy doors swung open. JJ stepped out first, and Trish followed behind. She looked at the room number on her key card which was '715' then at the signs on the wall to point her towards the correct direction. She followed down the hallway and made the left as indicated on the wall, still following behind JJ. She began scanning the door numbers when she knew she was in the correct wing of the hotel to get to her room.

About halfway down the hallway she stopped at her door. She slid her key card into the door and patiently waited for the red light to turn green so she could enter her room. The light turned green and she pushed open the door. She turned slightly to see that JJ was entering the room directly across the hall from hers, 714. He walked into his room, not turning around. Trish stood in her doorway until JJ's door shut completely closed, and then she quietly closed hers.

She dropped her bags on the floor and then threw herself on the bed. She laid there in silence, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and tried to forget everything that had happened but her phone rang causing her to jump. She stretched across the bed and grabbed her phone. The caller ID read 'Chrissy' and she smiled and answered the call.

"Hey!"

"Hey biotch! What room number are you in?" Chrissy asked.

"Uh why?" Trish asked confused.

"Well… Jake asked me to come to Arizona and bought me a plane ticket. He said he couldn't be without me for that long. Isn't that so sweet?" Chrissy gushed.

"Don't you think you're moving a little fast?" Trish questioned.

"No. And if it doesn't work out, oh well… I'm just going to have fun while it lasts. _SO_… Like I just asked, what room number are you because I'm not paying for a hotel, you're getting a roommate."

Trish giggled and shook her head. "I'm in 715."

"Okay, I'm on my way up!" Chrissy answered.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door. Trish slid off the bed and walked over to let her friend in. She pulled open the door and was met by Chrissy's smiling face. "Hey!"

"Hey girl!" Chrissy returned her friends greeting, as she walked in and dropped her bags on the floor. "Good lord girl! I just passed JJ in the hallway, and damn did he look_fine_! Pissed, but _fine_!"

"Oh yeah?" Trish asked with a weak smile as she sat down on her bed.

Chrissy flopped down on the bed next to Trish. "Uh oh… I know that look. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"I thought you and JJ were all cool? I mean after your little make out sesh with JJ at the bar," Chrissy teased with a nudge.

"Yeah…" Trish trailed off.

"Alright, spill it!"

Trish threw herself backwards onto the bed and sighed loudly. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Well that's too damn bad. Out with it," Chrissy demanded.

"Long story short; we kissed, I took off, he tried to talk to me about it on the plane, things got… heated… we got interrupted… he got pissed… we didn't resume the conversation nor has he spoken to me since," Trish answered.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Feel about what?" Trish questioned.

"JJ? The kiss? Him not speaking to you now? Everything."

Trish sighed loudly. "I don't know... My head is all fucked up… I need to clear my head… I'm gonna go down to the gym."

Trish got up off the bed, dug out some work clothes, changed quickly, and headed down to the hotel gym.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As promised here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Trish made her way down to the gym. She slightly peered in and the gym looked totally empty. She sighed a mental note of relief. She continued on her way and pulled open the door to the gym. Her stomach sank when she saw JJ in the back of the gym doing arm curls. JJ turned his head to see who had entered. Trish froze momentarily when her eyes connected with JJ's. She quickly snapped out of it and quickly walked over to the machine so she could do some leg presses. A half an hour had passed and neither Trish nor JJ spoke a single word to each other. Trish has decided to push herself hard on this workout in hopes that it would help clear her mind. She stopped to rest on a weight bench. She picked up her towel wiped her face and then took a long drink of water. A few seconds later JJ had walked over and sat down on the bench in front of her. "Can we talk?" he asked softly. "JJ I…" "Please?" he asked, cutting her off. She could see the emotion all over JJ's face. His eyes were nearly pleading with her. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart… She didn't like seeing JJ like this. For a moment she thought maybe she liked it better when she couldn't read JJ's emotions. "Okay…" "On the plane… When we were talking…You apologized and said you 'knew it shouldn't have happened'?" "Right…" Trish trailed off. "You regret us kissing that night?" JJ asked. "Well… I mean… We…" Trish stammered. JJ looked down at the floor, the hurt evident in his eyes. "Well I don't." "You don't what?" "I don't regret the kiss at all. If anything, I'm glad we kissed," JJ answered, still looking at the floor. "Why?" Trish asked out of curiosity. JJ looked up at her. "Trish, you can't sit there and _honestly_ tell me you didn't feel that when we kissed or on the plane when we touched." "I…" JJ leaned over and covered her lips with his, surprising her. She jerked her head back slightly in surprise but when his tongue touched her lips she lost all control. Her lips parted for him and granted his tongue access to her mouth. He reached up and caressed her face with one of his large hands. He slid his hand further back into her hair and wove his fingers into her hair. He gave her hair a slight tug and a soft moan escaped her lips. Without warning, he pulled back to look at her. She was still in a hot daze and he used that to his advantage. He placed a trail of soft kisses up her jaw bone until he got to her ear. He got to her ear and gently sucked on her earlobe. The feeling of the combination of his warm breath on her neck and his warm mouth on her earlobe intoxicated her. She reached up and placed her hands on JJ's strong chest to steady herself. JJ continued his way and onto her neck. He gently sucked in the soft flesh of her neck causing her to moan again, louder this time. Her body was on autopilot. She snaked her hands up his strong chest until her arms were wrapped around his neck. She pulled his body closer to her, wanting more of him. JJ slid off the weight bench and down onto his knees. She automatically opened her legs for him and JJ nestled himself between her legs. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. JJ left a trail of wet kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone. He gently sunk his teeth into her and she dug the pads of her fingers into his back in response. JJ pulled back so he could see her. Her face and neck were flushed with her arousal, as was his. "This," JJ said simply with a mischievous grin. "What about this?" Trish asked her voice thick with her arousal. "After all this time… We still have it…" "Have what?" Trish asked, still partially in a fog, partially frustrated he stopped his assault on her neck. "That spark between us. There's still something there." Trish was at a lost for words. Her heart was pumping fast and her body was now aching for him. She couldn't come up with anything. She simply reached up and took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. She sucked gently on his tongue and he rewarded her with a moan this time. She traced his lips with her tongue before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. She bit down gently, and he again awarded her with a moan. He pulled his face away from her with a grin. "God… The things I want to do to you." Trish giggled at him and he nuzzled his face into her neck. "Interrupting something?" a voice broke in. Trish dropped her arms down from JJ's neck and jumped back in surprise. JJ turned around to face the new voice. "Kelly? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. "I might want to ask you the same question… Or better yet, who the _hell_ is that?" "You have a _girlfriend_?" Trish nearly shrieked. "Don't you think that would be something you'd want to tell me _first_?" Trish pushed JJ back and stood up. She picked up her water bottle and towel and began to walk away. JJ quickly got up from his knees and grabbed a hold of Trish by the wrist. "Wait!" Trish pulled her wrist away from him angrily. "I can explain, just give…" JJ began. "Yeah… You can explain… Feels like college all over again! That's the same thing you told me while you were in my dorm room fucking my then best friend! I can't believe you did this to me again and I fell for your lies!" "But I…" "Whatever JJ…" Trish shook her head and continued on her way. She pushed by Kelly, and out of the gym. JJ turned his attention to the redheaded woman standing at the door to the gym. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth. He was seething with anger. "Why whatever do you mean JJ?" Kelly retorted innocently batting her eyes at him. JJ's jaw tightened. "What the hell are you doing here?" he reiterated. "I had to come see my baby," she answered as she batted her eyes at him exaggeratedly again. "I'm not your baby," JJ answered coldly. The tall redhead began walking towards him. "Of course you're my baby JJ." "Why are you here?" "Let's just say a little birdie told me you had found yourself a new playmate. I just couldn't let that happen. I had to come and defend my man," Kelly answered with a sly grin. "I'm _not_ your man! I _never_ was! Do you realize what you've just done?" JJ shouted angrily. "Exactly what I intended to do. I kept that skank away from my man."

* * *

Trish burst through her hotel room door with much more force than she needed to. She looked for Chrissy to vent to but she was nowhere to be found. Trish tossed her water bottle across the room in frustration. She flopped on her bed, laying back, staring at the ceiling as she tried to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes. She quickly lost the battle and the tears streamed down her face. She resisted the urge to text Chrissy because she already knew she was with Jake. After allowing herself to wallow in her tears, she finally drug herself out of bed and into the shower. She hoped a long, hot; shower would help make her feel a little bit better.

After her very long, very hot shower, Trish got out and dried off. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and wrapped another towel around her body. She opened the bathroom door, releasing all the steam she had trapped in the bathroom with her. She went to her bag and pulled out a bra, underwear, pair of comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt. She got dressed, went over to her bed and pulled back the covers and crawled in. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. She pulled the blankets up around her then grabbed her phone. She pushed the on button, and her screen lit up.

_7 New Messages and 2 Missed Calls_, she read to herself.

Trish tapped on her call log. JJ had called her twice, but didn't leave her any voicemail. She then tapped on her inbox and saw 7 text messages from JJ. She sighed, not wanting to read them or deal with it, but she clicked on his name anyway, opening the message screen.

_We need to talk please – JJ_

_Please? – JJ_

_Will you please answer me? – JJ_

_Just give me a chance to explain. If you don't want anything to do with me after that, fine. At least I tried. – JJ_

_Please? – JJ_

_I'm not one to beg and you know that but I'm begging you, please – JJ_

_When you're ready, you know where to find me – JJ_

Trish tossed her phone on the bed next to her and laid back on her pillows. Before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**

Trish rolled over groggily and reached for her phone, turning off her alarm. She rolled over to see if Chrissy had come back to the room, but she hadn't and Trish wasn't surprised.

"Ughhh… I don't wanna get up," she wined to herself. "Stupid early practices," she grumbled as she threw the covers off of her.

She slid out of bed and trudged over to her bag and pulled out a pair of black capri yoga pants with the Texans logo on the leg and a Texans t-shirt. She slid on a pair of socks and then her sneakers. She then trudged into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She brushed her hair back into a presentable pony tail, then grabbed her phone, room key card, and headed down to grab some breakfast before practice.

She patiently waited for the elevator and when it finally opened, she stepped in and hit the 'G' button to get to the ground floor. The elevator doors slowly slid open and Trish stepped out. She headed towards the conference room where breakfast was being served. She walked in and got in line. She wasn't very hungry, so she decided on a simple bowl of oatmeal, a cup of coffee, and a cup of orange juice.

She took her tray and found a table to herself. She sat down and started eating her breakfast and playing on her phone. About half way through her breakfast, someone pulled out a chair and sat down at her table. She looked up to see Arian's smiling face. She couldn't help but to giggle at the ridiculous look on his face.

"Hey momma!"

"Hey Arian," she answered with a smile.

"How's that oatmeal there? Yummy?"

Trish grinned. "Arian honey, what do you want?"

"Why do I gotta want something? Why can't I just want to come over here and talk to you this lovely morning?" Arian asked, pretending like he was offended.

Trish gave him a skeptical look.

"Alight, maybe I do kinda want something…"

Trish grinned. "Like I said, what's up?"

"Well… About yesterday in the gym…"

Trish put her hand up, cutting him off, shaking her head. "Nope. I know where this is going and I don't want to talk about this."

"Just hear me out…"

"Arian, I really don't want to talk about it. I don't want to have this conversation. There's really nothing to talk about. I mean, it's pretty self explanatory," Trish answered dryly.

"But see, that's where you're wrong. It really isn't what you think…"

Trish smiled sarcastically. "Of course you'd say that… You're his friend…"

Arian's face changed. "That's where you're wrong my dear. I wouldn't lie for a friend to hurt another."

Trish's face softened, surprised by his words.

Arian took full advantage of her moment of weakness to continue the conversation he intended to have with her in the first place. "That chick… Kelly… She's one of them 'around the way' chicks. She's been tryin for three years to catch J's attention and he doesn't want anything to do with her. He told her literally a million times he's not interested in her, but she's too thick headed to understand it. She just keeps sleeping with or tryna date team member after team member just to stay around. And when she can't find a fool to get with, she knows where to find us. She's been doin this for literally three years. So she'll just show up. She does this dumb shit every time J tries to talk to a female. Why do you think he's been single for three years? The chick is nuts!"

Trish's face scrunched up in a frown. "That kinda sounds a little bit far fetched. She just wastes her time and money, going from city to city, trying to get JJ's attention?"

Arian nodded. "That's exactly it. Look, me and you are cool. I like you. You're a real sweet girl. I know J and I are friends, but I wouldn't sit here and lie to you, knowing you'd get hurt, to save him. I'm not that type of person. Just… Think about what I said." Arian gave her a quick hug before walking away.

Trish sighed loudly, trying to digest every thing Arian had just told her. She began internally debating weather or not Arian was telling the truth or just trying to save JJ's ass. She struggled back and forth in her head for awhile, just staring at her bowl of oatmeal. _I'm not even hungry and more_, she thought to herself. _Practice is gonna be wonderful_.


End file.
